One shots
by neko2341
Summary: Random one shots I made of Homestuck characters and my OC'S. Some are connected and some are not. I do not own Homestuck or any characters affiliated with Homestuck.


Karkat Sat on the front stoop of the hiv- house as john insisted he call it. Karkat didn't know the fucking difference and he really didn't give a flying fuck about it. He was the leader of these nookstains and now he had to deal with so called Alien royalty. How did this clusterfuck of shit had to happen right after they finished the game? That cool fuckass douche wanna be strider has nerve to make friends with the Aliens, fucking Friends! He didn't understand what is going through the shit hole that Strider calls his pathetic think pan. He didn't in his motherfucking pathetic life want to Hang with Them, he'd rather gouge his eyes out and use them as play toys to entertain the small minds of Grubs. Karkat turned as he heard the door opened.

-Ashley-Ashley slowly opened the door letting out a giggle. She saw the candy corn troll wonder out here. She liked him, he was always yelling and cursing. Ashley found it funny and adorable, so naturally she followed him around like a lost puppy. Damien, her older brothers dark side, kept telling her she had a death wish. She hadn't made any wishes about death so Ashley didn't think so. She sat next to Karkat his protests and insults falling on deaf ears. Ashley turned towards him with a soft smile on her face "hi candy corn troll I'm Ashley" she said giggling.

-Karkat-

why was the giggling one siting out here next to him. He didn't give any kind of fucks what her damn name was. He stared at her smile with unrestrained anger, his left eye was starting to twitch with her continuous giggling. He wondered if anyone would notice if he drowned himself right now. What is he talking about of course those nookstains would notice the missing of their amazing leader. "whats your name Mr. candy corn?" Ashley asked her huge smile getting bigger. "what the hell did you just fucking call me, is your think pan that small and shitty that you being the most dumb Alien I've ever met just call me candy assuming that is even my gog damn name?"

-Ashley-

Ashley stared at him trying to process what Mr. Candy corn had said, was that not him name? It had to be his horns were shaped like candy corn, Mr. double horns inside told her that that had been their leaders name. He was laughing when he said that, awww he lied to her now she knew never to trust a troll with red and blue sunglasses on Ashley pouted. " if you must know my name is Karkat" Karkat said not looking at Ashley's pouting. Her face lit up with joy and she let out a small squeal. "that's a cute name Kitkat" Ashley exclaimed clapping her hands fast in front of her. Ashley was excited she never had a friend named Kitkat , wait whats a Kitkat?

-Karkat-

" No stupid nook sniffer Karkat, Kar-kat get it through your thick think pan or do I have to shove it down your protein chute till you remember?" Karkat ranted looking at Ashley with irritation. "um no I think" Ashley said uncertain. Karkat let out a sigh and face palmed, why did he have to be stuck with the idiot.

-Ashley-

" no I know your name is Karkat but I like the nickname Kitkat better" Ashley said her smile getting small. She didn't speak for a bit, awkward silence surrounding them. "so leader Karkat do you like toast?" Ashley asked her smile back, a giggle let it self out making Ashley blush. "sometimes I guess why?" Karkat asked guilty of making a smile fall out her pret- wait what? Hell to the no, Ashley wasn't pretty not at all, not her shiny blond hair and her bright blue eyes of course not. "I can make us some toast if you want some?" Ashley said all proud of her self for learning how to use human food makers. They didn't have things like toasters and microwaves on Oblivia, her home planet. Which is strange as to why its called Oblivia when none of the life on the planet is called Oblivians. Well no need to contemplate the meaning of life when there is toast to be made. Ashley pulled out her weird Earth device Dave with sunglasses guy gave her. It was really pretty and yellow, her favorite color. Ashley typed a few buttons on her phone and held back a laugh when she heard Damien, her older brother, scream when the toaster popped up. " how is Ashley doing this?" Damien screamed from inside the house. Karkat let out a laugh along with Ashley as they laughed at Damien. She held out a hand to Karkat who stared at it like it killed his best friend. " C'mon the toast is getting cold and there is nothing worse then cold toast" Ashley said grabbing Karkat's hand and pulling him up herself. "dang you are taller then me" Ashley pouted and skipped up to the house dragging Karkat behind her.


End file.
